Project Summary In this application, we propose a week-long summer workshop and series of online modules to build the capacity of social and behavioral scientists to understand and conduct genomic research using NIH-funded resources, such as the Health and Retirement Study (HRS). Our proposed R25 Research Education Program will open up the opportunity for social science researchers using these data to integrate genomics into their research by 1) offering a training workshop with a hands-on lab component annually at the University of Michigan, 2) creating a series of online tutorials that can augment the workshop or serve as stand-alone exercises, and 3) linking these custom tools with resources already available on the web. The course and supporting material will focus on providing hands-on training for researchers working at the intersection of genetics and social science research, using HRS data as a model, but broadly applicable to any social science study with genetic data. We will cover a biological overview of genetics and functional genomics as well as an introduction to current statistical and genetic methods for studying human complex traits. Hands-on analysis will be an integral part of the course and will utilize a classroom of networked computers with tutorial versions of the HRS core survey data and HRS genetic data files. Through discussion and by example we will focus on the unique aspects of analyzing genetic data in combination with social science data and will facilitate collaboration across disciplines among the workshop attendees and project investigators.